The objectives of the proposed Oceans and Human Health (OHH) Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) are to encourage communication and discussion of new ideas and unpublished results at the frontier of OHH; an interdisciplinary field that is at the interface between ocean research and human health, Scientists and students from academia, government, and industry will be brought together to share recent discoveries in this interdisciplinary field. The meeting will foster open exchange of cutting edge research, with ample opportunities for building collaborations among top researchers from various disciplines including oceanographers, biologists, epidemiologists, and toxicologists. The OHH GRC/GRS is the only venue designed to bring these communities together to address ocean related health issues. This venue is critical for future successes in understanding the complex inter-relationships between the oceans and health. These objectives will be met by: 1). Assembling world-renowned academic, government, and industrial scientists to share recent national and international discoveries in the field of OHH. Highly promising students, post-docs, and junior faculty will be encouraged to participate in the preceding GRS and will be encouraged to participate in the following GRC; 2) Fostering the open exchange of information and ideas and the opportunity for collaboration among scientists at the cutting edge of OHH research by providing opportunities for participants to interact in a relaxed and friendly environment; and 3) Engaging researchers and scientists - with an emphasis on female, minority, junior faculty, postdocs and students - in the field of OHH through participation at formal sessions, poster presentations and informal interactions, including the associated GRS on OHH specifically targeted at mentoring students in this emerging discipline. The co-Chairs for this conference have assembled a speaker agenda consisting of world-renowned scientists whose research focuses on the anthropogenic impacts on coastal communities and ecosystems. Particular emphasis will be placed on evaluating the inter-relationships between human health and the ocean environment, with presentation tracks focusing on emerging contaminants and on climate change impacts.